


Stop

by AzurePlatter



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Derek Morgan, Body Dysphoria, Coming Out, Established Relationship, M/M, Nicknames, Self Confidence Issues, non binary Ried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzurePlatter/pseuds/AzurePlatter
Summary: Derek is sweet. Spencer finally snaps.Spencer's been keeping a secret from Derek. And it's been eating away at him. Finally, he snaps while alone in the break room.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 194





	Stop

**Author's Note:**

> All of Spencer's feelings about being non-binary is based on my own discoveries of my gender-less-ness. Just replace masculine with feminine and she/her with he/him.

Derek wrapped his arms around Spencer. They were at the BAU, hiding away in the break room. Spencer leaned into Derek's arms, but he always kept this distance. It was eating him. Never letting Derek see him for who he really his. What he really his. It had been eating at Derek too. Derek brushed a curl behind Spencer's ear,  
"Pretty boy. What's wrong. Ever since we started this. You've been distant. You never stay over, even when it's too late for you to be driving home. You shy away every time I try to do more than kiss you. Spencer, Baby boy. Talk to me"  
Spencer sighed, pushing Derek away slightly. He needed some space to breathe. His breath was shaky. He was shaking,  
"Derek. There's something I haven't told you. I haven't told anyone besides my mom and Hotch. Please don't be mad when I tell you. I'll understand if you want to break this off -"  
Derek cut Spencer off,  
"Spence, what in the world could be bad enough to make me not love you anymore pretty boy?"  
Spencer threw his hands up, frustrated,  
"Stop calling me that!"  
Derek took a step back, trying to hide his shock,  
"Call you what Spence? Is it my nicknames for you? Because Spence, I'll stop."  
Spencer let out an exaggerated sigh,  
"It's not the names. It's just you call me pretty _boy_ and baby _boy_! But Derek, I'm not a boy!"  
Spencer had rested his hands on Derek's chest. Derek wrapped his arms around him, but letting enough room should he want to pull away,  
"I know Spence. You're a man. An amazing, wonderful, brilliant man"  
Spencer pushed himself off of Derek, looking him in the eye. Spencer's were brimming with tears,  
"Derek, stop. You're not getting this. I'm not a boy. I'm not a man. Derek, are you familiar with the term 'non-binary?"  
A wide goofy smile spread across Derek's face. Slightly scaring Spencer,  
"Spence. That's what this is about? You're non-binary. I know this took a lot of courage to tell me. I'm not dismissing that, but frankly Spence. That doesn't matter to me. I love you, gender, or no gender. And I'm sure Garcia would love to help you if you're ever feeling feminine."  
Spencer smiled. A single tear slid down his cheek,  
"I don't really get feminine. I'm more just floating in between masculine and androgynous. With a lot more androgynous than masculine."  
Derek pulled Spencer into a hug. Burying his head in Spencer's messy hair,  
"And I'll love you no matter what. Now, what are your pronouns? I can't call the most precious thing in my life the wrong thing, now can I?"  
Spencer laughed, breathing in Derek's scent,  
"He/Him is fine. But I've been exploring using They/Them lately too. My therapist and I have been working on figuring out what I want to use exactly"


End file.
